Ciekawostki (Most Wanted 2005)
Artykuł ten zawiera zbiór ciekawostek z gry Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2005). Przedstawia wraz z nimi spoilery oraz treści, które zostały wyciągnięte za pomocą trainerów, cheatów, modyfikacji oraz programów do odczytywania zawartości gry, a także przypuszczenia. Beta Cross W intrze gry Nathan Cross ma zupełnie inne auto niż w grze. center|700px|Auto beta Crossa REP Sheet right Jest to wczesna wersja menu z zadaniami, by pokonać zawodników z czarnej listy. Jej nazwa wiąże się z wyciętym z gry systemem reputacji: jeżeli chcesz wyzwać rywala musisz osiągnąć wyznaczoną liczbę punktów reputacji. Znajdowały się tam rankingi, wyścigi, kamienie milowe oraz pojedynek z bossem (zawsze można zobaczyć). Tryb Cash Grab Odnoga trybu Multipoint znaleziona w plikach gry oraz w demie gry na PS2. W trybie może uczestniczyć do 4 graczy. Gracze są umieszczeni na środku wyznaczonego obszaru i mają za zadanie uzbierać jak największą ilość gotówki w wyznaczonym czasie. Gotówka jest rozrzucona po wyznaczonym obszarze w trzech postaciach: czerwonej – 100$, różowej – 500$ oraz szarej – 1000$. Po upłynięciu czasu wygrywa gracz z największą ilością uzbieranej gotówki. CardTextures.bin Opisy kart są przypuszczeniami, które można wywnioskować z nazw oraz wyglądu tekstur. Mimo tytułu pliku nie zawiera on tekstur związanych z kartami, które możemy wygrać pokonując Czarną Listę. Zawiera on tekstury 27 kart podzielonych na kategorie: CARD_UPGRADES Jest to najprawdopodobniej typ karty, dzięki któremu możemy ulepszać nasza samochody. CARD_NEWCAR Najprawdopodobniej są to karty, które upoważniały nas do zdobycia/kupienia samochodu. CARD_VISUAL Najprawdopodobniej są to karty odpowiadające za wygląd naszego auta. CARD_WORLDS Najprawdopodobniej są to karty wpływające na świat gry. CARDS_INTERNAL Najprawdopodobniej są to karty, które oddziałują na nasz samochód. CARDS_EXTERNAL Nieopublikowane wyścigi Z gry zostało wycięte dwa tory, próba czasowa oraz wiele dragów. NFSMWTrack20_1_1.png|OPM_CIRCUIT_TEST NFSMWTrackMaxLoad.png|OPM_CIRCUIT_MAXCARLOAD NFSMWTrack99_1_1.png|OPM_CIRCUIT_ONLINE NFSMWTrackE3DEMO.png|E3 DEMO NFSMWTrackDemoTollboth.png|Próba czasowa w demo na PS2 Riverfront & Valley (MW - mapa).png|Riverfront & Valley Warrent & Hwy 201 (MW - mapa).png|Warrent & Hwy 201 Forest & Highlands (MW - mapa).png|Forest & Highlands Industrial & Hwy 201 (MW - mapa).png|Industrial & Hwy 201 Hickley & State (MW - mapa).png|Hickley & State Asylum & Route 55 (MW - mapa).png|Asylum & Route 55 Seagate & Omega (MW - mapa).png|Seagate & Omega Coast & Beacon Point (MW - mapa).png|Coast & Beacon Point North Bay & Fisher (MW - mapa).png|North Bay & Fisher Projects & Stadium (MW - mapa).png|Projects & Stadium Projects & Warrent (MW - mapa).png|Projects & Warrent Riverfront & Hwy 201 (MW - mapa).png|Riverfront & Hwy 201 Petersburg & Hwy 1 (MW - mapa).png|Petersburg & Hwy 1 Stadium & Projects (MW - mapa).png|Stadium & Projects Inne thumb|300x300px|Postać gracza w cutscenkach thumb|198x198px * Do gry miał trafić Nissan 350Z. * W grze jest dostępnych 150 pseudonimów kierowców (nie wliczając głównych bohaterów). * W plikach językowych ciąg znaków "blacklist_16_name" to "Rog". * Próby czasowe w plikach gry są traktowane jako kamień milowy (MILESTONE_TOLLBOTH). * W Becie bramki podnosiły barierki przed wystartowaniem w próbie czasowej. * Ambulans jest widoczny tylko po zakończeniu wyścigu z Rogiem. * Na północnej części Highway 99 widać niedostępny system autostrad (mosty nad drogami). * Z gry zostały usunięte kolczatki zrzucane przez helikopter oraz kamienie milowe z tym związane ("RAP_CTS_HELICOPTER_SPIKE_STRIPS_DEPLOYED" - "KOLCZATKI ZRZUCONE ZE ŚMIGŁOWCÓW"). * Z gry usunięto kryjówkę pomiędzy Downtown, a Camden. Jest ona pokazana w jednym z trailerów gry. * W Camden niedaleko naszego garażu została usunięta bramka ( demo na PS2) * Z gry zostali usunięci boss'owie: Eddie Lew #7, Jordan Kay #9, Akira Washio #12, Nick Black #12, Marty Jones #13, Tony Ho #15 oraz Jimmy Mango. * Rog w becie posiadał Forda Mustanga GT. * Z gry został usunięty system reputacji. * W demo gry na PS2 znajdują się pliki dotyczące trybu multipoint (jest bazą dla dwóch trybów Cash Grab oraz Checkpoint Race) - opm_multipoint_test. * W pościgu mogły brać udział dwa helikoptery. * BMW M3 gracza miało żółte światła.thumb|64x64px|Ikona "kamienia" * Z gry został usunięty kamień milowy długości pościgu: (MILESTONE_PURSUIT_DURATION). * Pierwotnie miasto miało nazywać się Rapid City (Napis na wyciętym z gry ambulansie), a potem Rosewood '(pusta tablica rejestracyjna z bety zawiera napis "City of Rosewood" - widać ją w intrze na samochodzie Mii). * Na terenie Masterson Naval Shipyard brakuje długiego magazynu, w którym dzieje się akcja intra. * Pierwotnie w trybie szybkiego wyścigu można było włączyć policję oraz ustawić liczbę "żyć" (Można było zostać złapany X razy). * Tryb ostatniego pościgu w grze (1.'8.1) jest nazwany jako "Próba" * Bramki na minimapie miały inne oznaczenie. * Z gry została wycięta funkcja zmiany języka bezpośrednio w grze, świadczą o tym tekstury flag w plikach gry (LANGSELECT_ICON_...), ciągi znaków w plikach językowych (np. SELECT_LANGUAGE - Wybierz język oraz ciągi dla poszczególnych języków). * W grze pojawił Chevrolet Camaro, ale w czarnej edycji. W standardowej się nie pojawił (widać jedynie po plikach gry), ale można zainstalować patch 1.3 i skopiować plik INGAMEC.BUN, dzięki któremu zwykła edycja stanie się "czarna". * Gra pierwotnie miała odbywać się w ciągu całej doby. Ostatecznie cała akcja rozgrywa się w ciągu dnia. Plik:NFSMWIconLangSelectPolish.png|Polski Plik:NFSMWIconLangSelectEnglish.png|Angielski Plik:NFSMWIconLangSelectGerman.png|Niemiecki Plik:NFSMWIconLangSelectFrench.png|Francuski Plik:NFSMWIconLangSelectItalian.png|Włoski Plik:NFSMWIconLangSelectDutch.png|Holenderski Plik:NFSMWIconLangSelectSpanish.png|Hiszpański Plik:NFSMWIconLangSelectDanish.png|Duński Plik:NFSMWIconLangSelectSwedish.png|Szwedzki Plik:NFSMWIconLangSelectFinnish.png|Fiński Plik:NFSMWIconLangSelectChinese.png|Chiński Plik:NFSMWIconLangSelectKorean.png|Koreański Kategoria:Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2005) Kategoria:Ciekawostki